Melody led Alliance
by HalcyonBird
Summary: Elliot teaches Oz the piano, but when Alice joins them with her crystal-clear voice, strange things happen... -One Shot-


Here is my longest fic for the moment, I'm so proud I could write more than 1500 words (though it's a one shot again)! Another Pandora Hearts story (yeah I know I should consult…), inspired this time by the OST 2 of the anime: _"Every time you kissed me"_ (the pocket watch's melody with lyrics!). Music inspires me a lot!^^

Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts or the song _"Every time you kissed me"_

* * *

_**Melody led **__**Alliance**_

The music room was quiet. Oz sat beside Elliot in front of the immaculate white piano. It wasn't the first time Elliot gave piano lessons to Oz. After days and weeks of begging, the Nightray had finally accepted to teach Oz the song that haunted his nights; the melody he created: Lacie.

Teaching a Vessalius really annoyed Elliot; the young boy could steal his work or someone of the Nightray household could see them practising and think the heir of the family betrayed them. All this little fears were torturing Elliot's mind. But he heard that the blond new important details about the Tragedy of Sabrie and, more than he feared to be called a traitor, Elliot wanted to know the truth of 100 years ago, for it may make his unceasing nightmares disappear. But so far, he didn't dare asking about Sabrie.

Elliot stretched and positioned his hands above the keyboard.

"Try to avoid wrong notes today and don't let this girl distract you!" Elliot said while looking straight to one of the corners of the room.

It was true that this day's lesson was different. In this particular corner sat an unusually calm Alice. She had insisted to come with her manservant, for she was jealous he spent so much time with Seaweed's head adopted brother.

"I'll do my best! Please enjoy the music Alice!" Oz replied, smiling at his chain.

To Oz, it seemed normal to bring Alice here, for this melody he was trying to learn was a strong bond between them. The young Vessalius felt like the truths and secrets about the girl rested deep into those chords, and that's why he wanted to master its every sound.

Oz positioned himself like Elliot and took a deep breath. Then, pale fingers made contact with the ivory keys and the first notes could be heard. It required Oz an intense concentration to keep the rhythm and play along with Elliot, whose dexterity was not to prove anymore.

Alice listened to them and started feeling nostalgic. She knew this melody but didn't know where she heard it first. Suddenly, words filled her head and she started to sing, lowly.

"_**Every time you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than my dream  
We were there in everlasting bloom"**_

The chain then stood up and walked slowly towards the piano.

"Alice?"

Oz and Elliot were in shock but they continue playing while the girl sang louder and with all her heart.

_**"Roses die  
The secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you  
Come and hold me close  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn"**_

Those lyrics were fitting so well and the boys could feel the emotion in Alice's so trembling but so strong voice.

_**"Silver dishes for the memories for the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring  
I harbour all the old affection  
Roses of the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone"**_

The brunette was like in a trance. Her mind was blank and the words were escaping her mouth against her will. However, she didn't felt controlled or imprisoned. She felt soothed and sad at the same time.  
_**  
"Joys of the daylight  
Shadows of the starlight  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
Ruby tears have come to me for your last words  
I'm here just singing my song of woe  
Waiting for you, my love"  
**_  
Oz was now playing easily, his fingers almost moving alone, as if they were used to play this song. The three of them closed their eyes, enjoying every sound, every note, and every tonic chord. They felt like this music was reuniting them after a long separation. It was so strange but so nice; a feeling of déjà-vu with a sweet and warming flavour.

_**"Now let my happiness sing inside my dream …"  
**_

Elliot and Oz played slower and Alice caught her breath before singing again, smoother, with a hand on her fast beating heart.

_**"Every time your kissed me  
My heart was in such pain  
Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom"**_

And then, a strange thing happen, emotions were overwhelming them in a flood of nostalgy  
and tears started rolling down their three faces; tears of sadness as the song was nearly over but also tears of unquestionable happiness. They felt like they had accomplished something unique and great.

"_**Underneath the stars  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past  
Until you come  
Until we close our eyes"**_

Progressively, as the music stopped, the room started to transform; the walls fading away, only to be replaced by a room with dolls covering the numerous shelves on the wall. The scene was blurred but Oz, Elliot and Alice could see a younger Alice looking girl and a tall blond man sitting in front of an ebony piano.

"What is this?" Elliot asked in shock

"One of Alice's memory fragments" Oz calmly answered while drying his wet cheeks with his sleeve.

"Memory fragment?" Elliot didn't understand, for he wasn't in the know concerning Alice being once human.

"Alice lived as a human 100 years ago, then she fell into the Abyss and lost all her memories. She became a chain and after I sealed a contract with her, I promised to help her gathering her lost memories." Oz explained.

Elliot stayed quiet. To his satisfaction, a piece of information about 100 years ago was finally showing up. As for Alice, she was concentrated on the scene playing in front of them.

"_Jack! Jack! Please play this song for me again!" The young Alice said filled with excitement_

"_You really love that song don't you?" The blond man stated. The little girl nodded vigorously, making him giggle._

"_If you like it so much, I can teach you the lyrics that go with this melody" _

"_Really?" asked young Alice, eyes sparkling. Jack nodded and took a piece of paper where he immediately wrote the lyrics. Alice read them quietly before asking:_

"_It's beautiful Jack, did you write it?"_

"_Oh no, I'm afraid I'm not smart enough to write a song!" The blond smiled and continued, his deep green eyes glowing mysteriously: "Glen wrote it"_

"_Glen?" __The young girl seemed sad. "Then, I shouldn't learn it… After all Glen hates me"_

_Jack's eyes went wide for a few seconds before regaining his composure._

"_Why do you say that? Glen doesn't hate you!" The blond said while patting Alice's head, "I'm sure he would be very happy to hear you sing his song, and so would I."_

"_Is that so?" Alice asked happily, "Then, I'll do my best to sing it perfectly!"_

The last words of the girl echoed in room while the regular walls and floor replaced the memory's scenery.

"So I wasn't the one who wrote this song first…" Elliot understood in shock, "But who is this Glen, what connection do I have with him?" Many questions were filling Elliot's mind and he couldn't keep his calm, unlike Oz and Alice.

"Glen Baskerville was the man at the origin of the Tragedy of Sabrie and also Jack Vessalius' best friend" Oz whispered.

Tragedy of Sabrie. Elliot suddenly realised it was this particular event he saw in his numerous nightmares. His eyes went wide.

"I've got nothing to do with such a criminal" The Nightray denied. He was confused and lost in this heap of information and questions.

"Calm down Elliot, if you want to know more about 100 years ago, why the Nightray were deposed or who the Baskervilles really are, you can work with Pandora and us" Oz suggested. But Elliot looked sceptical so he continued:

"I know you don't like the Vessalius or Pandora but our enemy is the same Elliot! We must stop the Baskervilles and prevent a new tragedy from happening!"

The blond offered his hand to the Nightray. "If we unite, I'm sure we can do it!"

Elliot gave up with a sigh and took Oz's hand.

"Well I guess I'll help you. But don't go astray; I do it for my own sake!" Elliot stated, still overwhelmed by those revelations.

This handshake was the beginning of a new alliance between the rival households: Nightray and Vessalius. A new hope promising to heal the past's rancour.

The blond then moved towards Alice who was still in trance; eyes dazed and mouth slightly open.

"Let's come back home, Alice" he murmured in her ear. The girl nodded absentmindedly and followed him, exiting the music room at the same time and leaving Elliot alone, destabilized by his thoughts and reflections.

Alice slowly regained all her consciousness. She pulled at Oz's sleeve lightly, making him stop.

"Oz, we'll solve all the mysteries… and when all the riddles end, you and I…"

The blond put a finger in front of her mouth, preventing her from finishing her sentence. He smiled at her before whispering a soft "I know".

Three chained up and lost hearts were now beating at the same rhythm; a nostalgic and sad one forgotten in the darkness for 100 years, and finally brought back to the light.

Little did they know that this union had also brought together for one last time the spirits and souls of the deceased and separated friends, lying deep into their bodies: Jack, Glen and Lacie.

Was this strong but disastrous friendship going to recur, led again by a tormenting curse like but so sweet melody?

* * *

Hope there isn't too many mistakes! I'm really obsessed with this relation between Glen and Elliot but I think there is also a link between Alice and Lacie (because Lacie is Alice's anagram!). Anyway, please review so I can improve next time and check my other Pandora heart stories if you have time!^^


End file.
